<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess of Destruction by Scarash669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398454">Goddess of Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarash669/pseuds/Scarash669'>Scarash669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess of Destruction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misc - Fandom, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Demons, Destruction, Gen, God - Freeform, Goddess, Human, Supernatural - Freeform, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarash669/pseuds/Scarash669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death. Violence. Greed. Hatred. None of those were why she had sought the power she had and became as powerful as she was. She had just wanted to protect the people closest to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goddess of Destruction [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why?</p>
<p>Why did it have to happen like this? This wasn’t why she wanted to get stronger. It wasn’t why she did what she did. Not to create this kind of destruction. She had simply wanted to protect the people closest to her. </p>
<p>...Kill…</p>
<p>As the power surged through her, she could feel her control slipping as her blood boiled and her surroundings blurred around her for a moment. Perhaps it wasn’t her blood that was boiling. Perhaps it was simply shock. After all, shouldn’t one feel grief when they kill their best friend? So why didn’t she feel anything?</p>
<p>….Kill…. Kill them all…</p>
<p>No. That wasn’t what she wanted to do at all. </p>
<p>It’s their fault. </p>
<p>No. That’s not true. </p>
<p>If it wasn’t for them, Satoru would be alive. </p>
<p>Wrong. Sat-chan made his choice. So then, why did it feel like a hole was being formed in her chest.</p>
<p>...Kill… </p>
<p>“-Ru!”</p>
<p>Kaoru lifted her eyes from the body that was crumpled at her feet to search the area. From her stance, her violet eye met sky blue ones which had a question directed at her. The man across the courtyard from her was breathing heavily, and upon a quick glance over his form. He had always been tall, with piercing eyes that she felt often saw through her. His long blue-black hair was freed from its usual perch on top of his head but she could see the blood in his hair as some had already started its drying process. She could see his clothes had been torn but Kaoru determined that while injured, her friend was in better condition than she was.</p>
<p>However, she had several cuts, each one varying levels of depth, although she was fairly certain that one arm was going to finish the job and detach itself from her body. Her long blonde hair was also free from it’s perch at the back of her head, and like Hikaru’s had blood already drying in it, causing parts of her hair to be red. One eye socket was bleeding as it had been gouged out during her battle, and she was aware that she was standing only out of pure will. She could only imagine the scene in which she presented as she knew that the healing regeneration ability that she had acquired was not working as it normally did. </p>
<p>…Kill...</p>
<p>Her hand tightened its grip on the sword hanging loosely at her side as she fought the blood lust down and turned her gaze from the man across the courtyard to the body at her feet. </p>
<p>“Kaoru,” the man called out to her again, and she could tell that he was approaching slowly, probably not sure where her mind was at. “We need to leave. The others are coming and we came to do what we needed. Satoru has been put to rest.”</p>
<p>Her friend walked slowly towards her, but even Kaoru could hear that he was walking with a limp. He must have suffered an injury to one of his legs. However, she knew she couldn’t go, no matter how much the man wanted her to so she slowly shook her head at him. </p>
<p>“Hikaru-san, you and I both know that I can’t leave here,” she said softly, her expression still blank as she tried to absorb what had happened over the last few weeks, much less the last few hours. Even as the words repeated themselves. ...Kill...</p>
<p>“Yes, you can! We both can right now,” he argued back just as he reached her. </p>
<p>...Kill them all… think of all the pain we can make them feel!</p>
<p>Kaoru shook her head before turning her one eye up to him with what she hoped was a gentle smile (though she knew it came off more of a grimace). “I cannot be allowed to go free. As I am now, I will lose the little control I have left. As previously agreed, I must be sealed away.”</p>
<p>….Kill… She watched as the one of the men whom she considered family struggled with her words. It had been the agreement in exchange for the power she received. She was now stronger than most youkai, you’re-above-average humans and could easily stand on level with any of the Gods. </p>
<p>She was no longer human, nor demon, nor god. She shouldn’t exist.</p>
<p>Behind Hikaru, their 3 other friends joined them, each one varying levels of injured but none on the same level as herself. Kurama, Taijima, and Rai watched her, sadness and grief clear in their eyes as well their faces and in a way, it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. </p>
<p>…Kill them all…</p>
<p>“It’s just a sealing, remember? You aren’t going to actually kill me,” she said softly. “I shall gain the power I want in exchange for becoming a Goddess of Destruction, meant to sleep unless summoned by the fates. When that time comes, the end of the world is nigh.”</p>
<p>The words that she had been given when it had all started. In the future, she would be the only thing to stand in the way of the end of the world. She would be it’s catalyst and would either save it or destroy it at that time. That was the prophecy she was given. </p>
<p>“Neh, Hikaru-san, make a blood pact with me,” she said gently as the battle around them continued. Kill…. His eyes widened at the suggestion and with the arm barely attached, Kaoru tried to lift it to touch his face despite being a good foot taller than her. “That way, no matter how long it’s been, I will always be able to find your bloodline. When I wake next, I’ll check in on your descendents and make sure they are doing well.”</p>
<p>Hikaru took her hand, and she watched as tears welled up in his eyes. Without responding, the taller man reached down to her sword and cut himself on the palm before reaching up. Even with all the pain radiating through her body, Kaoru could feel the warm of his palm as he flattened it over the empty bleeding socket, his blood mingling with her own. </p>
<p>“I swear to you, my blood will always react to you. We will watch over you and protect you and should the day come when you wake, my blood will continue to watch over you. This is our promise,” Hikaru said softly, his deep voice thick with emotion. “Now and forever.”</p>
<p>Even as he spoke, Kaoru could feel the magic tie them together, never to be removed and her eye widened as it completed and Hikaru fell to his knees as tears poured from his eyes. Even on his knees, Hikaru was able to leave his hand on her eye socket without moving his hand. At least until his hand was removed, forcing his eyes up. Above him, Rai, Kurama, and Taijima swore their own blood oaths to her, the two men and the other woman surprising both Kaoru and Hikaru before the three fighters stepped away from them, each getting into their positions to start the seal. </p>
<p>...Kill… </p>
<p>“Please, Hikaru-san,” Kaoru whispered softly, her eyes widening as the bloodlust sent a fresh wave through her. “Let me rest for a while.”</p>
<p>… Kill… Him… Kill him….. </p>
<p>Standing, Hikaru pulled himself up, trying to push his tears away. Once he stood at his full six foot six inches, Kaoru lifted the sword in her hand. “Take Worldbreaker, Doomblade of the Void with you. No one but I will be able to make it work the way it should so it should be safe.”</p>
<p>Hikaru shook his head as he stepped back into his own place. However before he could respond, a woman’s voice spoke out.</p>
<p>...Kill...</p>
<p>“That sword should remain with you,” Rai stated with a sad, amused expression on her face. “Who knows what the world will be like, what kind of situation you find yourself in when you wake up. We might not be around anymore. So keep it and stay safe.”</p>
<p>Pursing her lips together, Kaoru lowered her hand and allowed her legs to finally give underneath her.  “Kaoru-san,” Taijima called out, his unusual golden eyes glowing as the sun came up. “I look forward to seeing you again. I hope it’s many years from now! Kurama and I will wait for you! Have sweet dreams!” </p>
<p>Kaoru turned her head to focus her eye on the red demon who was nodding his head in agreement. “Sleep well, Nakamura-chan,” He growled out, his voice heavy with emotion. As the only two demons amongst their group, depending on when she woke next, they may be the only ones left alive, and maybe even then, perhaps it would be too long. Her one eye filled with tears and she looked down at the dead body, she let the water fall from her eye.</p>
<p>Kill them! Kill them now!</p>
<p>When was the last time she cried? She wasn’t sure, but this wasn’t how she wanted them to remember her. </p>
<p>So instead, she lifted her head, and put on the best, brightest smile she could for her friends. After all, they were the ones who said they loved when she smiled most. </p>
<p>“I look forward to it,” she exclaimed as cheerfully as she could muster. </p>
<p>Stop them! Kill them!</p>
<p>Without any further words, she watched the three males and her female friends put their hands together and started the sealing process. Turning her eye to the sky, Kaoru watched as the sun rose and the skies changed colors. </p>
<p>How long would it be before she woke again? Would her friends be alive? How will the world change? Would the voices stop when the seal is complete? Kaoru could feel her body be wrapped up with their chants, energy flowing around them so she simply closed her eye, giving her mind up to the seal jutsu and her world went black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Good evening! I hope everyone is doing well! This was an idea I had bouncing around in my head for quite a while, so I'm not sure if I will continue this. Originally, I generated inspiration from a few different animes I have been watching but I don't see a clear story line if I were to continue. So for now, please just enjoy this and let me know if you would be interested in me continuing this story!</p>
<p>Stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>